


Why birds fly

by Bellaalex2013



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaalex2013/pseuds/Bellaalex2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Annika is been in the hospital for three years, megan decides to try to jog her memory of who she is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why birds fly

**Author's Note:**

> this is a true story, if you would like more, i will write more!!

The day started out nice. I was in a wonderful mood when i went on the 45 min drive to the hospital, feeling like a wreck by the time that i got there. Thinking negative thoughts 'What if she doesn't respond?' 'what if she hates me for what ive done?' What if was like a poison in my thoughts that caused my wrecked feelings and emotions.  
"Why? Why did i agree to this?!" I shout at my self, feeling a bit of road rage. I have to help her. She was my only love, my first love. This was all my fault. by the time i reach the hospital, they were already loading he into the transport van. 'Is she a caged animal? why do they need to have she blind folded like she has no worth?' Passed through my mind as i saw the men and women in white helping her to strap in. "I don't understand" I whisper to myself as i step out to make them acknowledge my exsistance, not that many people ever did.  
All i got in response was a nod, and a hand signal to get back in. Am i ready for this? Not really, its been three years in the making, three years of only me being there for her. No family, no friends, they all act like attempted suicide is the devils work. It wasent like that. She truly believed that i didn't love her anymore. That night flashed back through my mind as unwelcomed thoughts. I have to keep myself together. I MUST NOT CRY, even though honestly i should.  
I get another signal to start driving, and i pull the car into drive. The journey to my parents house felt like hours, seeing as i subconsciously looked in my mirror every thirty seconds. I try to pull my self together by remembering what my friend Brandon had told me 'There is always the chance she will come out okay'. "Please god, all i ask is at least a minute with her. The real her. " i pray as i reached my old driveway.  
It really was my idea to bring her to my old house. All her best memories are here, but that took alot of convincing and just plain tired nurses. They tell me time and time again 'She wont get better' or 'This will only make it worse' But all i can think is that there is a chance she will be okay. I pull my car into park, and sit for what seemed like ages for them to follow suit behind me. "Today is the day" I tell myself. "Fucking Sunday pancakes, please just Sunday pancakes" I try to cheer myself up as i see her being pulled out of the van.  
I count three psychologists, nurses who can stabilize her if needed. We have this encounter planed down to a tee. I'm to approach her and ask pointless questions. 'do you know your name? do you know where you are? can you tell me who i am?' All the questions that a doctor would ask a concussion patient. Memory trigger questions are truly what they are, but i feel like they treat her as a number sometimes. Patient Jensen 497 - Jensen, Annika I. Why does any hospital have to treat their people as numbers?  
A women at my window catches my eye, as she comes to my door and try's to coax me out. I take a deep breath and step out into the sunshine, and follow the dark haired lady to the front door. "My name is Kelly, ill be the one stationed in the room with you." She points to another girl and a tall man "and this is Carla and Tom, the will be outside if necessary." Tom looks through her paperwork, scanning for useful information i suppose. Carla pipes up and asks "How long have you known her?". I try to think, "Five years? Six? I wasent friends with her too long before we started dating". I got two odd stares as that slipped from my lips, the first to look away was tom, who looked down and proceeded to ask "What does I stand for?"  
Kelly attempted to answer, but i quickly retorted with "Isabella. Annika Isabella Jensen" and Kelly nodded in agreement. I always told her how beautiful that flowed, like satin on skin. I was taken inside where i was surprised with yet another man, Jacob i was later informed, holding onto Annika like she was going to hurt someone. She looked so drugged out that i felt like i wasent going to break her trance in the slightest. But still i was ushered into my old bedroom, that still smelled of my perfume and bed sheet soap.  
I know a little sign language, the little they taught me for this day was what i was drawn to attention with as Kelly signed to me 'Im going to take this off now' as she reached for the blindfold. Let me say first that she looked incredibly skinny, and not curvy like she used to be. I cared about her being healthy, but not enough to tell her to drop the weight. She was beautiful the was she was.  
I was startled a bit as she removed the blindfold. Her once bright blue eyes seemed dull. There was no smile on her face, only the look of an unanswered question. "Do you know where you are?" I started out with. She looked around like she was panicking, so i tried what i knew she used to like, a firm yet gentle upper arm grap on her right side. Touching her in a way to let her know it was okay. She look at me and simply said "No" quietly. "Do you know your name?" Another quiet answer "Yes". "Can you tell me?" ..... Silence. I got no reply, just a look of questioning as she looked around the room. glancing back and forth as if she somewhat knew something she wasent keen on sharing.  
"Annika?" I managed to get out as she spun around to look at me again. "Yes!!!" She shouted. "Yes what?" I prodded, trying to get anything out of her. I jumped as she said a little to loud "Annika!" a few moments of her looking around, i was surprised. I did NOT expect what she said next. Annika looked at my old bed, and pointed .... "Cuddles". What? Cuddles?  
"Annika, can you tell me my name?" 'Please, Annika, just say my name. I don't care about them, please just say MY name' I thought as she looked around again, following suit was a small voice saying "Megan" and she walked around and started to pick things up. Fondling our old photographs on my dresser, she said "Nice pictures escalator butt" and dropped one on the dresser top. I felt like crying, she used to say that to me as a 'you look fat' alternative.  
My emotions were high and i felt like collapsing, i was not ready for this. Not one bit. I grasped at the bed corner and sat myself down on the edge. 'What am i doing?' i thought over and over again as i felt like hyperventilating. Kelly came over to me and asked if i was okay, but Annika Pushed her over and got down on her knees and full waist-ed hugged me tight. I heard her start humming a tune, and as i struggled to breathe, i recognized it. Ophielas lullaby, the song i sing when people are stressed out, or need comforting.  
I started to cry harder than Ive cried in years. This hit me in a deep place that i couldn't come back from, as i heard the tune being sang to me from someone ive missed more than the air a breathe. "You okay?" I hear from Kelly as i try to breathe. I leaned down to hug her back, and started to sing the lyrics to her in time with her tune.  
After a few minutes, i hear her move against me, heneophobia probably kicking in. I let go as i catch a phrase come from her lips "Birds only fly when they know they can land." I muster a "W-what?" Annika looked at me and said "I only jumped because i knew you would catch me." I look at her with disbelief in my eyes and on my face. No Studder, no quivering, no hesitation. She looked at me like she used to for a moment, with eyes of bright blue and love.  
"Y-you didn't need to jump. I never left you. I loved you and i just.. i just didn't want you sick." For the first time i see her, in the face, right in front of me "I know you did that to protect me, but i couldn't help it. I still cant. But ill always know you caught me, and that's why you are still with me today. You are better than my family" I sniffle a bit and tell her "I will always be your family, Annika." But as soon as i came, i tried to hug her and she shyed away from me.  
Kelly held up a hand to make me stop. "Annika? Are you alright?" She nodded and moved back from me a little more. "She smells different, i don't like it." I held my breath, as Kelly helped her up and Annika looked back at me with a crinkled nose, "Can you change it? Then i will hug you". I let go of my held breath, as i relised that she was remembering, but wasent fully okay. Which was better than i hoped for, than anyone hoped for.  
Annika was taken back to the hospital a few min later as the time was late, and my parents were returning soon. She left with a "Bye bye!" and a thumbs up, which was are 'i had a nice time' signal. I felt as if a huge weight was liffted and i could breathe. 'Wow' maybe i can have what i want for once. A good memory to cancel out the bad ones for a change. I was was hopeful and i was rewarded.


End file.
